This disclosure relates generally to systems and associated methods for distributing products and, more particularly, to automated dispensing systems and associated methods for distributing pharmaceutical products for individual patients in health care facilities.
Hospitals, long term care and other health care facilities distribute and administer pharmaceutical products to patients in individual doses numerous times per day. Pharmaceutical products such as prescription medications, nutritional supplements and the like are often stored in bulk by pharmacies and are repackaged into containers of multiple doses based on individual prescriptions for retail or outpatient distribution. For inpatient or in-facility distribution, pharmacies also often repackage bulk pharmaceuticals into “unit of use” or “unit dose” packages, for example, multiple blister packs that are connected together in a strip that contain multiple single doses of the pharmaceutical product.
The traditional method for distributing individual dosage units of pharmaceutical products to patients begins with the generation of a patient order by a physician for particular medications. The patient order is delivered to the pharmacy. There, the process of interpreting the patient order, pulling the specified medication or supplements from the drug storage areas, packaging the medication or supplements, and labeling the package is routinely done manually by pharmacy support personnel. After a final check by the facility pharmacist, the packaged individual dosage units are ready for distribution. In large facilities, the packages containing the patient's order are forwarded to individual nursing units where nursing staffers distribute and administer them to the patients.
There are several disadvantages associated with the traditional method of distributing individual dosage units of pharmaceutical products. To begin with, the process is labor and cost intensive. Many separate labor steps are required to fill a single patient order. In large facilities servicing hundreds of patients each day, the staffing requirements to rapidly process patient orders are substantial. In addition, with so many human inputs required in the existing process, there may also be a risk of human error.
As an attempt to address at least some of the issues with respect to staffing requirements and human error, a variety of automated medication dispensing systems have been developed. The current landscape for automated medication dispensing is dominated by a 30-day system utilizing either “bingo cards” or unit doses supplied in 30-day box. The known systems provide a 30-day or other multi-day supply for each patient pass-time for each prescription on a relatively long term basis. In the event the patient is discharged or the treatment is changed, the unused portion of the 30-day supply cannot be cost effectively reused even though the product may be labeled appropriately. The labor cost required to reintroduce the pharmaceutical products back into the distribution system and to maintain the integrity and traceability of manufacturer and expiration data exceeds the value of the pharmaceutical products, even if the substantial restocking fees are paid by the healthcare system. As a result, such unused pharmaceutical products are returned to the pharmacy for disposal. This disposal of unused pharmaceutical products is a significant waste of those resources as well as a detriment to the environment.
One known pharmaceutical package dispensing system automates various aspects of the task of filling patient orders for units of use pharmaceuticals. The system employs a number of storage cartridges arranged in stacked rows on a frame. The cartridges contain strips of unit dose packages of pharmaceutical products. The packages consist of individual unit dose blisters. Each of the blisters contains a unit of use, e.g., a single tablet or capsule. Several blister packages are joined together to form the linear strips such that a given cartridge may contain several such strips stacked vertically or in roll form. Each cartridge is provided with a forward-facing opening through which a portion of the lowermost blister strip contained therein projects. A pick device is movable adjacent a respective row of cartridges to a desired location adjacent a cartridge. The pick device pulls the blister strip out of the cartridge and a cutting blade mounted on the pick device cuts an individual blister from the strip. The severed blister pack free-falls onto a conveyor or into a bin on the pick device or elsewhere and when the pick device has finished picking blisters for the order, it discharges the blisters in the bin onto a tray. The tray serves as an accumulation point servicing multiple pick devices. The tray is moved to a discharge location to dump the blisters by gravity from the tray into a funnel of a packaging station.
The drug dispensing machine described above and similar such systems have several disadvantages. To begin with, only one tray and discharge slide for the multiple pick devices is provided. Therefore, a pick device may have to wait for a tray to empty, which significantly reduces the picking efficiency of the pick devices and throughput of the dispensing machine. Second, the cartridge, pick device and bin design can lead to difficulties when a given blister strip is pulled, cut and dropped from the cartridge. The opening through which the blister strips project allows for significant lateral play by the strips. Further, the size of the unit doses may vary greatly and pick device retrieval and cutting mechanisms must be adjusted to accommodate unit doses of different sizes. This can lead to misalignments with the cutting blade. The gravity free-fall of the severed unit doses often results in missing or jammed unit doses producing incomplete orders and requiring manual intervention to dislodge, retrieve and/or collect the errant unit doses.
Hence, there is a continuing need to improve a system and overall methodology for dispensing medication orders for individual patients in health care facilities.